ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kojuro
How Kojuro joined the Tourney Samurai Warriors 4 Kojūrō has been with Masamune for as long as any of them can remember. He tended to Masamune's health when his young lord lost his right eye and is a reputed Date retainer. Kojūrō first accompanies his lord at the Uesugi civil conflict. After Masamune experiences the trauma of losing his father, Kojūrō provides supplementary leadership and advice throughout the Tohoku chapter. Since Masamune's irrational emotional state is comprising his judgment as leader, Kojūrō voluntarily draws the enemy attention to himself in Hitotoribashi and issues the army command to protect Masamune's charge at Koriyama. He quickly deduces that Magoichi came to Oshu as Hideyoshi's spy rather than buying into the mercenary's cover story. When the gigantic Toyotomi army threatens Oshu, Kojūrō discreetly opens communications with them. Magoichi catches on to his supposed act to desert Masamune and, acting as Hideyoshi's messenger, offers a pricey incentive for him to join the Toyotomi. Kojūrō declines and explains that his gesture was a cautionary measure for future peace negotiations. Since Masamune is not open to talks, he plans to help the resistance to prove the Date's strengths to Hideyoshi. After Kojūrō orders the counteroffensive, Masamune continues to recklessly charge towards the Toyotomi troops. Kojūrō announces himself as Masamune when his lord is in danger, getting severely wounded by an enemy rifleman in the process. He is pleased when his sacrifice finally awakens Masamune to his responsibilities. Thanks to Kojūrō's earlier inquiries, the Date are able to peacefully surrender to Hideyoshi before the Odawara conflict. Kojūrō is surprised yet grateful when Hideyoshi forgives their resistance and allows the Date to keep their independence. After the Date assist with Ujiyasu's demise, Kojūrō gladly follows Masamune's renewed command at Hasedō and Osaka Castle. After the Uesugi flees from the former battle, Kojūrō confesses about Hideyoshi's offer for his servitude and feels guilty for hiding it from Masamune. He is glad when his lord promptly dismisses the issue. His 4-II centric story begins shortly after Masamune's manhood ceremony. Kojūrō fulfills his lord's command to rip out his right eye yet agonizes over it. Blaming himself of a serious offense, Kojūrō swears to follow Masamune for life. He accompanies his young master's first battle against the neighboring Sōma clan. When Magoichi openly comes to them as Hideyoshi's envoy, Kojūrō pushes for a defiance against Hideyoshi at Koriyama. Immediately after their victory, he advises surrendering. He reasons that Masamune's future is grave. Hideyoshi suspects them due to Magoichi's report from his Sōma employment, and the Date stand no chance against the Toyotomi's massive army. Although the Date veterans reproach his turn of phrase, Masamune reluctantly concedes to his judgment. Hideyoshi personally offers for Kojūrō to serve him prior to the Odawara siege. The Date retainer refuses, stating that he now appreciates his ties to Masamune as an unbreakable bond of trust. Though they repay their obligation to Hideyoshi at Odawara Castle, their surrender rips a hole into the hearts of the Date retainers, causing their loyalties to falter and stagnate. Masamune raises them in revolt against Hideyoshi in Oshu. Kojūrō correctly deduces that his lord's true motive is to restore his retainers' obligations to duty and unite their morale. He takes charge of the revolt and endures Magoichi and Hideyoshi's anger by himself. Their victory restores the Date, and Masamune takes the blame by apologizing to Hideyoshi afterwards; Kojūrō suggests for his lord to wear showy attire to impress their benefactor with the wish to forever ensure the Date's future. Years later, Kojūrō suffers from a dire illness. Even so, he forces himself to rise and accompany Masamune at Osaka Castle as his first and last selfish act of loyalty. Although his lord orders him to survive the conflict, Kojūrō wants his life and death to forever be engraved into the Date legacy. He slays Yukimura and is determined to keep fighting his enemies until his body gives out. How to unlock *Get at least 900 feet in Home-Run Contest. *Clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Masamune. *Play 390 matches. For all three methods, you must fight Kojuro at Xuchang. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 340 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kojuro, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store. After defeaing Kojuro, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Kojuro Katakura, the wise retainer of Masamune Date!” He will be seen below Amy Rose, right of Geralt, above Alicia Valera and left of Sozo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kojuro meditates with what appears to be an ordinary shield. After the announcer calls his name Kojuro plays his flute, then pulls a gun out of his shield and shoots at the camera. It clears to show him up close and saying “The brilliance of Kojuro is here.” Special Moves Bullet Combust (Neutral) Swings his shield to fire out a wide volley of normal bullets, finishing with a fireball shot from his shield cannon. Archer Laser (Side) Turns around in a quick instant to fire 5 arrows all around himself at once. The second input involves Kojuro firing a laser blade from his shield cannon, sweeping to his right while firing then gesturing to re-contain the said cannon. Shield Grenade (Up) Fires an explosion from his shield cannon at the ground for a launch. If it connects, he then takes to the the air then slashes twice before shooting this target(s) down with another explosion. Barrage Lullaby (Down) Emits rapid soundwaves by playing his flute, which stuns enemies per hit. The second input causes him to perform a turning leap into a shooting stance for his pistol, firing three successive volleys of flaming shots differing directions each, which powers him up for ten seconds if inputted without interruption at the end. Wise Concerto (Hyper Smash) Kojuro draws out his flute saying “Now I'll beat you!” then plays on it after a brief turn-around into a low stance, damaging enemies around him multiple times in a short radius. Inferno Bullet (Final Smash) Bends down a bit saying “I will make it rough.”, then jumps to fire a laser below horizontally that causes a melted trench-trail in front of him, and finishes it with an explosive shot that causes a thin geyser of flame to rise from the said trench. After this he says “Pardon me.” Victory Animations #Kojuro respectfully bows, holds his shield out and says “I am merely doing my duty, This is nothing personal." #Kojuro swings his sword hard out of his shield and shoots some arrows then says “Perhaps I am overdoing it." #Kojuro takes his flute out saying “I am, after all, quite busy. If you'll excuse me." then begins to play his flute. On-Screen Appearance Kojuro walks to his point, bows saying “Pardon me, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." then goes to his stance. Trivia *Kojuro's rival is the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. *Kojuro Katakura shares his Japanese voice actor with Kagekatsu Uesugi, Abigail, Moon Knight, Sub-Zero, Darui and Halreed Copacabana. *Kojuro Katakura shares his French voice actor with Trace, Boomer, Snipe Anteator and Teppei. *Kojuro Katakura shares his German voice actor with Jun Aoi, Tobi, Sea Horse Baian and Torr of the Ferra and Torr pair. *Kojuro Katakura shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Jin Chonshu, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Oswald, Atomic Samurai, Tommy “The Machine” Gunn, Deidara, Zelgadiss Greywords, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Midnight, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Ryo Utagawa, Nam and Tus. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters